


Getting Dirty Before Getting Clean (Perceptor/Drift)

by GunTotingScienceNerd



Series: Prompt Fills [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Sex Toys, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5372876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunTotingScienceNerd/pseuds/GunTotingScienceNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perceptor and Drift have fun getting dirty in the shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Dirty Before Getting Clean (Perceptor/Drift)

**Author's Note:**

> Someone posted something on Tumblr about how they thought this would happen, the bunny bit, and this was born. 
> 
> I've been staring at this thing for weeks, and just can't figure out if it's done infecting me or if it wants more. But other bunnies are gnawing so I'm going to leave this one here and maybe I'll come back to it...

“Give it to me Drift.” Perceptor’s black hands clawed at the floor below him. “Please, I need it. Need you. I want you.” It had shocked Drift at the beginning of their relationship that Perceptor for as clean and fastidious as he was in his work was the exact opposite in their berth. To put it bluntly, the dirtier it was, the better it was for Perceptor. It had led them to their current scenario. The scientist was aft up, head down, clawing and begging to frag on the less than clean floor of their wash racks as hot solvent rained down on them. 

“Please Drift. Please more. I want it.” Drift couldn’t tell if Perceptor was sobbing due to the steam filling the small room, but that was a beautiful sound. “Fill me, use me, make me yours.”

“I’ll take care of you, Percy. Let get it ready.” Drift knew what his lover was begging for; it had taken awhile for the older mech to confide in him. After Drift had reassured Perceptor that he’d seen, and experience, all the ways mechs could ‘face one another Perceptor had finally told him this deeply hidden desire. 

Drift pulled the toy from his subspace. The double headed spike was a custom job, one side designed after Drift’s spike, the other after Perceptor’s. It synced to their systems warming and expanding as their lover’s real spike would. Drift slowly worked the spike into Perceptor’s valve, pushing and pulling in small increments until the false spike was fully seated in Perceptor’s valve. The scientist moaned deep in his throat, spread his legs more opening himself further for what was to come. 

“Open for me, Percy.” Though Perceptor had asked for this and wanted this desperately, the pants and gasps from his lover become muffled as he turned his face to the wash rack's floor. Shame and embarrassment over what many deemed a dirty act tinted Perceptor’s field. “No, none of that Perceptor, not here, not between us.” Drift kissed the panel he requested opened. Slowly the panel covering Perceptor’s aft valve cover slid open. Drift purred as he bent to lick at the smaller opening. The flat of his tongue moving slowly along the rim were metal gave way to protoflesh. His warm moist breath drawing a moan from Perceptor as the port’s calipers cycle tighter closed then opened slightly inviting his lover to do more. “So lovely.” The deeper timbre of Drift’s voice much more evident as desire for his lover colored his voice. “Love that you want me.” 

“Always want you.” Perceptor’s harsh whisper was hard to hear over the fall of the cleanser. “Desperate for you.”

Drift smiled against the heated metal of his lover’s frame. “Then let me take care of you.” He licked the clenching little hole again before he covered the opening with his mouth and sucked hard. Drift loved that it made the otherwise stoic mech lose himself in a chorus of wanton pleas. ::Don't fight it, Percy. Trust me and let go.:: Drift twisted the weighted ball at the end of the sounding rod in Perceptor’s spike, driving the scientist into frame shaking overload. ::That’s it, Percy. Overload hard for me so I’ll slide right in here.:: Drift punctuated exactly where _here_ was by forcing his tongue in as deeply as he could to the quivering little valve. 

“Ah, Drift. Oh yes. Please. Please, Drift. I love it. Love it. Want you. Please, need you.” Perceptor’s litany continued until the overload began to ebb, and then the words slowed from a torrent to a trickle of a single, drawn out, bliss filled, euphoric, “Yes.” 

Drift responded with his own beatific groan as he worked the head of his spike in the still quivering aft valve. The feel of the toy just through the small membrane of protoflesh that separated Perceptor’s toy filled main valve from the smaller tighter aft valve stretched around his spike. The slickness of his lover’s overload coating him, the heat of the water drizzling down on them, coupled with the heated frame below him was almost too much for Drift. He fought against the pull of overload that threatened to claim him. Perceptor trusted Drift to give him this; Drift would not disappoint his lover. 

“Your turn to fill me.” Drift rubbed the other head of their dildo around the edges of his own valve knowing the sensation, as well as the motion of the toy itself, would be felt deep in Perceptor’s main valve. “You’re in control, Percy. Take me at your pace.” Drift held the toy still and waited.

Perceptor’s first push back against Drift’s spike had the scientist crying out in spark deep pleasure “Oh Drift. You’re so big. You feel so big in me.” Preceptor panted into his forearm. His next push had their toy sliding into Drift half way. Whatever patience Perceptor had elsewhere did not carry over into their interfacing. 

“…Per…cy.” Drift moaned. He loved watching his spike disappear inside that aft valve stretched so beautifully around his spike. Drift’s hands stroked deep red plating wherever he could reach it. There was nothing he loved more than to watch Perceptor lose himself in pleasure. 

The pace Perceptor chose a harsh one. He’d be sore in the morning, but Drift was sure he didn’t care if Perceptor’s vocalizations were any indication. The knight couldn’t remain standing as overload took them. Drift curled down over Perceptor’s larger frame, moaning and whispering words of devotion as he spilled his deep inside Perceptor’s quivering aft valve. 

Some time later, Perceptor’s voice pulled Drift from the haze threatening to claim him. “I suppose we should use the wash racks for their intended purpose before we both fall into recharge right here.” There was a hint of a smile in Preceptor’s voice. He must have felt Drift growing heaving as the swordmech fought off the dark pull in favor of staying within his lover a little longer. 

“Yeah, that’d probably be a good idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a part of the previous prompts but is a prompt, so I've decided to make all the prompts part of a series.


End file.
